


Double the Trouble

by Forlorn_Melody



Series: Rags To Ragged--The Times and Tribulations of Jane Shepard [7]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Car Sex, Clone Sex, Demisexuality, Earthborn (Mass Effect), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Post ME3, Shower Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forlorn_Melody/pseuds/Forlorn_Melody
Summary: Shep had planned to spend another night alone. Instead she has a surprise visitor--one she had never expected to see again.Unapologetic consensual clone smut





	1. A surprise guest

Shepard half stumbled, half fell through her doorway, and took exactly three--more like two and a half steps, until she tumbled onto her sofa. PT had never been a joy, especially not after the Reaper War, but today, _especially_ today, it kicked her Spectre ass.

 _Give it time, Shepard. Your body will heal. It just needs to relearn—well….everything._ Really, she should consider herself lucky. The doctors continually stared at her like some freak. One does not survive outer space with a punctured spacesuit, let alone a galaxy-wide electromagnetic beam and the resulting explosion. But she did. And now her body apparently wanted her to pay her dues. It would be easier with the moral support of her favorite major.

Kaidan had been called out of Vancouver on Spectre business. Not really like it mattered. Most days he spent with the Alliance, training Spec Ops squads in the Academy gyms and classrooms, or out on the field. But at least he was there each night to rub her aching limbs, and whisper encouragement into her ear. And yeah, usually it amounted to more than just a light _massage_ _and encouragement_ , but if anything, Kaidan Alenko knew how to exercise patience. Being with him almost made her feel human again

One would think Shepard had earned a day off, a day to just soak in the tub, and have a glass of wine. It’s not like she had just saved the galaxy for the third time or anything. Oh wait. But no.

Y _ou need to do these exercises_ every _day, or your condition will only grow worse. Any more slacking and you’ll be crippled the rest of your life._

Leaning hard against the couch cushion she had rescued from its proper place, Shepard closed her eyes. But as exhausted as her limbs were, her mind still worked in overdrive. It missed the calculations of combat, the impossible decisions demanded by war, the life and death stakes offered by battle. If the Reapers couldn’t kill her, medical leave and the impending doom of desk work surely would.

Taking three deep breaths, and counting to ten, Shepard forced herself up, and pulled herself across the room with her one good arm, using chair arms and table edges to help herself along. Not that she needed a shower—no one would care that she smelled like Tuchanga when she spent the night alone—but Shepard couldn’t pass up the possibility of the water drowning out all the noise in her head.

She leaned heavily against the safety rails Kaidan had installed, jerking her cami off with one hand, and nearly taking her head off with it. Next came the sweats and the underwear, pulled down to her knees with her good hand, and kicked off once she had her balance. Leaning against the wall, she shoved them out of the shower stall, and closed the door. Then: the best part—water.

Shepard closed her eyes, shivering as she waited for the water to warm up. It felt warmer when she imagined Kaidan in there with her, and so she did. Seeing him peel off his own clothes with an eager grin on his face was far too easy, and it made her skin flush. She bit her lip, imagining his hands reaching out from behind her to hold her hips, pulling her close. With her good hand, Shepard reached down, picturing Kaidan’s in its place, and touched herself. _Mm._ At least some things only required the use of one—

“Allow me.” She whispered into Shepard’s ears from behind, grabbing her hand with fingers the same length as her own.

Shepard’s eyes flew open as her breath caught in her throat. She cleared it, wetting her lips. “You’re—”

“Dead? Not quite, _Commander_.” She smirked against her ear. “You should really check for the body next time you decide to throw me off the Normandy.” Shepard shivered as fingers trailed down her arm.

“You fell from the _sky_. No one does that and lives to tell about it.” Two fingertips found her elbow, and were tracing circles on her skin. _God_. Even Kaidan hadn’t discovered that yet.

“Says the girl who got spaced.” Then she grasped Shepard’s arm, pulling her against a body the exact shape and size of her own. “Besides, it’s pretty easy to get picked up by a nearby shuttle when you look exactly like everyone’s favorite soldier.”

“Come here to steal my identity again? You don’t have to strip your clothes off to---to do that.” Her own breath quickened at feeling her clone’s breaths against her neck.

“Nah. These days I get around a lot easier when I’m just some random merc. You have a lot more enemies than you do friends, Shepard.”

Steeling herself, Shepard pushed against the wall, turning herself around to face her clone, slipping on the tiles. _Damnit._ Her clone caught her, more gently than she would have expected, and held her steady. Blinking, Shepard saw her in full. _Hot damn._

At lot had changed since they had last faced each other. The clone had grown out her hair, and had started putting on far more makeup than the Alliance would have ever tolerated. She even had tattoos, tracing her body much like Jack’s, but with much more subtle patterns. “You’ve been busy.”

Her clone chuckled. “You could say that.” She grabbed Shepard’s chin, pulling it towards her own. “But not as busy as I’d like to be.”

“Whoa! Hey. I get it. You’re hot.” Shepard coughed. “ _We’re_ hot.” The next three words came out with a lot of effort. “But I’m taken.” _Damnit, Alenko_

The clone rolled her eyes. “Yeah, by the biggest fruitcake in the _galaxy_. I know.” Then she pressed her lips into Shepard’s, and the world fell quiet around them. She grinned against her mouth. “What he doesn’t find out won’t kill him.”

Shepard, stepped back against the shower wall, pushing her double away with one hand. She hated to admit it, but it probably wouldn’t have worked if her clone fought her. “I’m not cheating on Kaidan.” No way he would let that slide a second time.

Her clone quirked her head to the side, narrowing her eyes in a way Shepard had done many times when facing down an enemy or a stubborn ally. “Is it though?” She stepped, closing the distance between them, circling her in her arms. “We have the exact same DNA.” Soft lips, firmly pressed against her own. “We’re practically the same person.”

Those kisses _did_ feel nice. “So what? You’re calling this masturbation?” A small voice scolded Shepard. _Don’t linger. Don’t talk. Get her out._

The light from the other room sparked in her reflection’s eye. “Call it what you want, Shepard. I’m just here to enjoy myself.” This time she didn’t hold back. Her clone’s lips were hot and heavy on her own, demanding she respond in kind.

Shepard searched her exhausted mind for the willpower to stop her, but she didn’t find it. Kaidan felt so far away in this moment, and here stood a prime example of a beautiful woman. And it had been so long since Shepard had the chance to touch one. It wasn’t until she heard a moan that _sounded_ just like hers, but wasn’t….that Shepard realized she had been returning those kisses, and feeling up her clone’s chest. She leaned closer, breathing heavily against the other woman’s ear. “Fine. But you leave the moment we’re done. And I never see you here again.”

Her inner apology to Kaidan was drowned out by the force of the of the other woman’s touch. The water cascaded over both of them as she slipped her tongue into Shepard’s mouth. Shepard moaned, doing her best to pull her closer, momentarily forgetting about her injuries. She sucked in a sharp breath as pain shot up to shoulder. _Damnit_.

 The clone clucked her teeth, pulling away just enough to breath against her lips. “Hold still, gimp.”

 “Hey!” Shepard stood up straight, doing her best to maneuver out of range.

“Well, you _are_ a gimp, aren’t you?” Two eyes, the same color as her own, caressed her body with their gaze.

“For now.” Shepard muttered under her breath, feeling goosebumps prick her skin, and not from the cold.

“And all that squirming is only going to make it worse, isn’t it?” Those two eyes slid up to her own again, and she brushed her nose against hers. “Hold still.” She repeated, playfully. “Let me take care of you.”

Shepard narrowed her eyes. “Why?” It came out softer than she intended.

“I want to know what it’s like to fuck the _Great Commander Shepard_.” She sniggered. “Is that so wrong?” Her fingers brushed Shepard’s collarbone. “I wanna see if all those merc rumors are true.”

“You know I’ve never fucked one of them.” Shepard rolled her eyes “Right?” With her good hand she traced one of her clone’s tattoos. She had always wondered what a tattoo would look like on her skin.

“Of course. I’m not stupid.” Her breath was hot against her ear, and she paused to nibble her ear lobe. “But that major is willing to follow you to hell and back twice over, so there must be _something_ to those stories.”

“Which stories?"

Her clone kissed her in reply, grabbing a thigh in each hand and hoisting Shepard around her hips. Ten steps later she dropped Shepard onto her bed, and watched her settle with calculating eyes. Shepard swallowed, all too readily admiring how the fading light of the sun made the woman’s skin glow. How the shadows in the creases of her muscles grew and shrank as she twisted her firm waist. It made her mouth dry. Is this what Kaidan saw when he looked at her?

“Like what you see?” The clone smirked at the flush in her cheeks. “Honestly, I’m a little surprised.” She crawled over Shepard slowly, kissing where her jaw met her neck. “It’s not that different from what you see in the mirror every day.”

Shepard gasped, pulling her closer, shifting in an attempt to kiss her mouth. Again, her body protested.

“Hey! What did I say about moving?” Her clone’s eyes glowed blue. “Guess I’ll have to hold you still myself.” With no apparent injuries or lingering effects from a Crucible explosion, no doctor would have any reason to disable the clone’s biotic amp. It really wasn’t fair. Though, part, or most, of Shepard didn’t mind. Especially when her clone carefully maneuvered and pinned her arms above her head.

Shepard closed her eyes and bit her lip as she felt a familiar tingle in her wrists that traveled down between her breasts, her stomach, and lastly in between her thighs. It was a move Kaidan had used several times. One that Shepard loved. “Mm.”

The air around her cooled as her clone shifted to the edge of the bed, and Shepard opened her eyes to watch her dig through the nightstand. Shepard felt her blood rising to her cheeks as she pulled out a brightly colored dildo. “Heh. Old habits die hard. What is it with you and sparkly sex toys, anyway?”

“Didn’t buy it for the looks.” Shepard muttered under her breath. “And stop going through my stuff.”

“Really? If you didn’t want me to find your stash, you should have found a different hiding spot than the one you had on the Normandy.” Finally, after tossing several of them across the room, the clone whipped out a long silk scarf, and she snapped it between her hands with sweet victory. “Besides, I don’t want to burn out my amp.” Her chest brushed against Shepard’s as she leaned down to tie her wrists properly. The tip of her nose brushed Shepard’s. “How’s that feel?”

Shepard licked her lips. “It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking.”

Rolling her eyes, the clone shifted down again so they came face to face. “The Great Commander Shepard--so difficult to please.” Her eyes glimmered. “But I’ll take the challenge.”

Opening her mouth to retort, Shepard let out a moan as she felt lips on her neck again, and _oh_ , teeth. Not hard enough to leave a mark, but definitely hard enough to make her melt into the sheets. But her clone didn’t stop there. She took her time, trailing a path down her collarbone to one breast, sucking her skin hungrily. Two hands held Shepard steady, one tracing circles on the inside of her thigh and the other palmed against her abdomen, applying just enough pressure to send more heat to Shepard’s core.

Shepard bit back a moan, but she couldn’t help her breaths speeding up against her will nor the quickening of her pulse. Her clone met her eyes and held her gaze as she kissed farther down her body, lingering on the scars they didn’t share. “Particle beam on Horizon.” She muttered as the other woman’s lips grazed a misplaced indent on her ribs. They slipped down the spider web of scars, still pink on her hip, making Shepard’s eyes snap shut. “…Ex—explosion on the Citadel.”

“Sounds rough.” Her fingers grazed a small line on her hip bone. “What’s this from?”

This time, Shepard laughed a little breathlessly. “You don’t remember?”

Her clone shook her head, tracing the line with her lips.

“Bullet.” A breath.  “Citadel Archives.”

“My bad.” She traced it a second time with her finger, then used her hand to push Shepard’s leg’s apart, smirking at the wetness she found between them. “Enjoying this, aren’t y—“ Her head quirked to the side, her eyes narrowing at a three, almost invisible scars on the inside of her thigh. “And these?”

Shepard swallowed hard, squirming slightly. “K---my cabin. Night we left the Perseus Veil.”

The clone chuckled softly. “Had no idea the major liked it rough.” Her eyes met Shepard’s as she ducked between her legs, watching her closely, if not a bit possessively as she tasted her folds.

Her gasp left her lips before she could stop it, and her wrists strained against the knots, injuries be damned. “Fuck.” She was good at this.

“Not yet.” Soft lips pushed and pulled at her clit, as her fingers deftly parted her folds. With her free hand, the clone held her squirming hips in place. “Mm.” She hummed into her skin, and paused, waiting for that moan that Shepard couldn’t hold back.

Shepard felt her smile as the moan slipped out, her fingers curling inward. And then her clone sucked harder. “FUCK!”

A low chuckle against her skin. “If you insist.” She traced her folds once, twice, three times, and then slid one finger, then another inside her.

The world around them dimmed, as Shepard lost herself in the movements of those fingers.

In.

Out.

In.

Curl.  Out.

In.

Curl. Beckoning her closer, buzzing with familiar energy. “Oh God.” Shepard bent her good leg, rocking into her touch. The distance, the differences between them faded, and Shepard forgot them both. She heard nothing but her own breathing, and slick sounds of those fingers moving inside her.

Another chuckle brought her back to Earth, and Shepard strained to look at the woman between her legs. To ground herself in what was really happening. It was then she felt the long lick through her folds.

The world flared with the light of a thousand suns. Shepard screamed out into the void, as her core tightened with the force of a black hole, gripping those fingers tightly and refusing to let go. Her breath left her lungs, and Shepard fell back into the sheets as warmth flooded through her bones.

A rustle as her clone shifted her weight off the bed. Shepard’s eyes snapped back open. “Hey! Where…where’re you going?” The words stumbled out of her mouth between short breaths.

The clone stood up, throwing a leather jacket over her breasts and zipping it up. “Mm?” She looked over at Shepard, smirking at the sight of her double completely undone. “Oh. Heh. You probably want out of those, don’t you.” A small tug, and Shepard’s wrists were free. 

Shepard sat up, eyeing the dampness between the other woman’s thighs as she bended down to pick up her pants. She coughed, rubbing her own wrists. “You still using my name, or…?” The offer to return the favor sat on the edge of her tongue.

Two glimmering eyes met hers. Her clone zipped up her fly, popping the buttons into place. “What’s the point of a name if I’m not coming back?”


	2. Show & Tell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I couldn't help but wonder what Kaidan's reaction would be. Also, they REALLY needed to have this talk. Everything else? Well, uh...let's just say I'm glad the Illusive Man doesn't have access to my browser history. More clone smut is coming, I promise. And possibly...more? *cackles*

“Shepard, we need to talk.” Kaidan sighed and rubbed his face, the ache in his voice clear even across a vid com channel.

Were it possible to get up and pace around the room, Shepard would have done so. Instead she closed her eyes, trying to imagine a happy outcome to this conversation. None surfaced. “Yeah. I—“ The words choice of words wouldn’t make it any better, so she hurried on. “I’m sorry, Kaidan.” She chose to stare at base of the intercom rather than come anywhere close to meeting his eyes.

“ _Are_ you?” He was barely audible, his voice picking up a metallic tang as the mic and sensor tried to keep up.

Shepard’s head snapped up. “Of course I am! I—I didn’t mean for this to happen. It just…sort of--“

His eyes bored into hers. “Then why are we having this conversation, _again?_ I thought we were past Horizon.”

“Kaidan. Of course we are—wait.” Her lips pressed together as she processed his words. “That time didn’t count.” She folded her arms, not believing she was making this argument in the first place. _Keep digging your hole, Shep. Do his work for him._ “We—we weren’t together anymore.” Shepard held his gaze. “You were going on dates with a doctor on the Citadel.”

“It was _one_ date. One that didn’t go anywhere, by the way.” He groaned. “And that’s beside the point. I’m not angry about your—flings.”

Sitting back in her chair, Shepard quirked her chin, studying his face for some expression that didn’t match the words that just came out of his mouth. “What are you angry about, then?”

His mouth twisted in three different directions before the words tumbled out. “It’s that we don’t _talk_ about it!” He ran a hand through his ever-graying hair. “I shouldn’t have been hearing about your escapades from lower deck rumors and gossip vids.”

Shepard snorted. “Right. If I had messaged you before hand, asking for permission to fuck someone else—you would have been fine with it.”

Kaidan bit his lip. “Well…yeah. I would have.”

“Ha! See?” Shepard leaned forward to jab her finger in his face’s projection. Then his words sank in. “What?”

Blood flooded his cheeks. “I mean…it’s not like we could have been together anyway. You were with Cerberus, and _one_ of us had to stay in the Alliance in case you ever came back.” Kaidan swallowed. “If we had been caught together, it would have hurt both our chances.” He took a steadying breath. “And I’d hate for you be alone when you didn’t want to be.”

Damn him. The look in his eyes made her wish she could reach through the projection and pull him close, but she couldn’t. Shepard shook her head. “And what about you? Who would keep you warm at night? How would me…talking to you about it help with that?”

He closed his eyes briefly. “We’d be communicating, for one.” More color crept into his cheeks and he coughed. “And there’s more than one way to _keep warm_.”

Shepard couldn’t help her smirk, recognizing that quirk in his grin. It was the same one she saw when they got bored one night and started watching porn spoofs of their careers. _Blown Away. Breaking Regs._ _Massive Effect. Easy Lieutenants Over Eezo._ He’d had trouble meeting her eyes for two days after that. “What? You’d hack into the security cams and watch?”

Kaidan folded his arms, shrugging. “It’s not like I had to this time. You didn’t even bother to activate the privacy setting on the security system.” His eyes met hers, holding her gaze. This time, _he_ smirked.

 “Oh God.” She gulped, as her cheeks flooded with heat. “It must’ve started broadcasting the whole thing to your cabin the moment she came in the door.”

“Ha. Yeah. You’re lucky I was alone working on a report when it happened.”

“I really am _sorry_ , Kaidan.” Shepard wrapped her good arm around her middle. “I…I wish I could make it up to you, somehow.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Shepard. I couldn’t—not after all we’ve been through.” He smiled softly. “Hell—if the Galaxy nearly ending didn’t tear us apart, why should this?”

Shepard swallowed. “Yeah.”

Kaidan sighed. “But I do want us to communicate more. I…if you’re feeling lonely, just _tell_ me.”

“Then what? You come racing across the galaxy to get me off?” Shepard sat back in her chair, relishing in the firm ground floor beneath her feet.

“I was thinking something…a little more efficient. If you’re up for it.”

Shepard laughed. “No! Don’t tell me the second human spectre has figured out how to teleport.”

Kaidan laughed with her. “I wish.” He bit his lips, fidgeting a little in his seat. “Things would get a whole lot more interesting.”

“Be straight with me, then. What’s your brilliant plan?” How she loved watching him squirm.

“We—uh…” Kaidan cleared his throat. “We’d find you someone, _together._ ” He met his eyes, blushing a third time. “I mean, we’d talk about—whoever you had in mind.”

“Then what? You’d watch me masturbate?”

“Heh. Not a bad idea.” His grin widened, and his voice dropped low. “Then I’d watch you two, _together._ ”

Shepard’s jaw dropped. “ _What!?”_ She had no clue Major Kaidan Alenko, _Spectre_ Kaidan Aleno, golden boy of the Alliance, was into that sort of thing. Sure, she had dreamt more than once about sloppily kissing some night club dancer while he watched, only to waked up in sweaty sheets. But _him_!?

Kaidan scratched the back of his neck. “If I’m to be honest…I found watching you and that clone…kind of… _hot._ ” Then he looked at her pointedly. “Though, next time…could you _not_ sleep with someone who tried to kill you?”

“Kaidan! It’s not like I invited her over.”

“Wait—are you saying you didn’t want to have sex with her?” He sat up straight, watching her response.

“No! No. I uh…definitely did. I…I guess I wanted to see what other people saw in me.” She blushed. “I…just didn’t _plan_ on her showing up in our apartment after falling from the Normandy."

“Yeah. Speaking of watching you masturbate…”

They stared at each other, as she waited for him to continue. He glanced down at his lap as if to illustrate his point.

“Now?” Shepard blinked, shivering in spite of herself.

“Yeah.” His voice dropped low as he shifted in his seat. And did she hear his zipper sliding down? “Now.”

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” She flushed, glancing down at her body, suddenly at lost at where to start. Doing it alone when she couldn’t get Kaidan out of her head? Easy. Hell. Getting off when he sat across the mattress from her? Piece of cake. Touching herself when Kaidan sat across the galaxy from her, _while_ watching her do it? Harder than outrunning a Reaper.

“I uh…have a few ideas, if you’re interested.”

Typical Kaidan. Always leaving a way out. As if Shepard would ever consider it. “Oh yeah?” Her voice dropped, too. “Where?”

His gaze slid down her face to the top of her tank, lingering there. “Reach down your shirt.”

“Heh. Okay.” God, this felt weird. Her fingers still felt cold as she edged under the fabric, and underneath the cup of her bra. Shepard held her breast, looking up to watch Kaidan watch her. The heat in his eyes….

“Now squeeze.”

“The whole thing?”

Kaidan swallowed. “Yeah…then just…the nipple.” He laughed, biting his lip as she complied. She had never been sensitive in that area, but the look in his eyes whenever he touched her there? Sent fire down between her legs _every_ time. “Rub your thumb over it. In slow circles.”

How long had he been thinking about—whatever this was? Shepard watched him watch her, with his eyes darkening with lust, and his mouth falling open. “You enjoying this, Major?”

“Mm?” He blinked, his mouth snapping shut. His eyes narrowed at her tone, and he sat up straighter, though his smirk betrayed him. “Stop stalling, Commander.” Kaidan let his gaze drag over her body. “You gonna let that arm do all the work? Is shore leave making you soft?”

“Mm. Difficult to tell from here, but I think it’s making you _hard_.” This game between them _never_ got old.

Kaidan turned his chuckle into a snarl. “Commander. How many times do I have to tell you to call me address me properly?”

This time, Shepard bit her lip. “Might need another reminder, sir.”

He swallowed. “Get going, Commander. I don’t have all day.”

His voice flared the warmth inside her, to the point where her brain forgot her injuries. Her body on the other hand? Not so much. She grimaced as she reached down towards her sweats.

“Shepard? You okay?” His voice lost its playful tone.

“Sorry, Kaidan. I don’t think this is working.” Shepard rubbed her eyes, wondering for the umpteenth time if chopping her arm off would do the trick. What was the point of having one if it didn’t _do_ anything?

“Hey. Take it easy. You’re still the most beautiful woman I know.” Kaidan continued, softer, and she wished he could reach through the projection and touch her like he always did when he talked like that. “And the strongest.”

And then it hit her. “Wait. Hold on a sec.” Shepard stood up, bracing her weight against the chair. “You still got a couple minutes?”

Kaidan quirked an eyebrow. “Well, technically, yes. But I should be on sleep cycle right now.” He yawned to illustrate his point.

Shepard grinned. “I’ll be right back.” She made her way from the desk to the bed, digging around the nightstand. It was some gag gift Traynor had given her. Said it was popular with the Quarians, and came highly recommended from Tali herself. At the time, Shepard hadn’t thought much of it. Why go through all the hassle when her fingers or her favorite dildo could get her off just as fast?

Glancing back at Kaidan’s projection, Shepard grinned. “Close your eyes.”

“Ha. Alright.”

Shepard leaned against her desk, setting the toy down, along with a bottle of lube. She slid her sweats and underwear down her legs, watching Kaidan’s closed eyes follow the sound. Sitting down, she spread her good leg out as far as the chair would allow, and leaned back. “Alright, Major. I need you to do me a favor.

Kaidan opened his eyes, running his tongue along the back of his teeth as he took her in. “And what would that be?”

Reddening in spite of herself, Shepard picked up the toy, holding it so Kaidan could get a good look. It looked like the average dildo, black with metallic patterns, reminiscent of the hoods the Quarian women wore over their envirosuits. “I’m forwarding a code to your omni-tool. I need you to use it to hack into this device.” Shepard slid her thumb over the tip. “Think you can do that?”

Chuckling, Kaidan opened his omni tool. “Well, I’m no Tali Vas Normandy, but I’ll do my best.”

Shepard licked her lips, spreading the lube across the toy liberally. “You ready yet, Major?” She positioned the toy at her entrance, closing her eyes.

“Almost.” Then, a faint buzz between her legs. Shepard shivered, reminding herself to breathe. “There.”

“You ready for me, Shepard?” The hum grew in intensity.

Shepard nodded, at loss for words.

“Spit it out, Commander.”  Kaidan smirked. “Out loud.”

“Y-yes.” She trembled, and it wasn’t because of the toy.

“Yes what?” Kaidan grinned.

“Yes, _sir._ ” Shepard swallowed. “Please.”

A low chuckle. “When you put it that way.” He pressed something on his omni-tool, and then the tool slid inside her. The connection wasn’t perfect, and the toy’s journey between her legs wasn’t smooth. Shepard decided she preferred it that way.

“Mm.”

“Keep your eyes open, Commander.”

Shepard whispered breathily. “Yes sir.” And then the toy picked up speed, sliding in and out as if Kaidan personally held it in his hand. She grinned, seeing him wave his omni-tool back and forth, slowly. “Pretty impressive…sir.”

“Mm. Indeed. Let’s see what else this device is capable of, shall we?” The hum increased, and dimly Shepard was aware of the vibrations reaching the arms of her chair.

“Oh, _god_.” She gripped the arms, finding her hips moving, pushing the chair back and forth. “Kaidan! Fuck.”

The toy stilled, and the sound faded. “What did you say, _Commander?_ ”

Shepard swore under her breath, muttering his name and title.

“I’m afraid I can’t hear you, Commander.”

“Major Kaidan _Fucking_ Alenko.” She meant to spit it out, but her own moans betrayed her.

“That’s more like it.” And the toy returned to life, abruptly picking up speed and intensity. Kaidan reached down with his free hand, and Shepard frantically reached for her keyboard. Grinning, Kaidan pushed back in his chair, so she could see him pull his erection out of his pants. She watched him opened mouthed, rocking back and forth in her chair, as he wrapped his fingers around himself. Their moans blended with the hum of the vibrator, at least until she screamed.

Shepard leaned back, pulling the toy out. She chuckled softly to herself, opening her eyes to grin at her favorite person in the whole galaxy. Then she blinked.

Kaidan was sitting straight up, staring at his omni-tool. “You’re kidding me.”

“What?” Shepard sat up, too, watching him. Was it an urgent message? An alarm?

“Did you know this thing plays _music_?”

 


	3. Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaidan takes Shepard on a date to find a suitable third. Their evening has different a different plan in mind.

“I still can’t believe we’re doing this.” Shepard shook her head, her cheeks reddening as she took in the scenery.

The two of them sat in a plush booth in one of Vancouver’s nicer bars. Well, one of the nicer ones it had left. Kaidan couldn’t ignore that drink prices had dropped considerably. Not that supplies had increased since the fall of the Reapers, but demand had tanked. Only one bartender made drinks instead of the usual two. Whether his former partner had quit, been laid off, or fired or _worse_ , Kaidan couldn’t be sure. Despite the great deals on drinks, only half the number of people milled around this place. Maybe that was a good thing. Shepard had never enjoyed crowds. Too many security risks, she said.

“Come on. It’ll be fun. You, me, and whatever lucky guy or gal we pick up.” He stretched an arm over her shoulders, caressing her bad shoulder with his thumb, tracing her new scars. Sometimes he struggled to believe that they had both made it back. Surely one of these days their luck would run out.

She turned at his touch, smirking as she leaned towards his ear. “Are you sure this is how you want to spend your first evening back, Kaidan?” Her hand good hand wandered across his thigh, making him suck in a sharp breath.

_God_ , how she liked to stir him up. Good thing no one would notice over the dim lighting and loud music. He nuzzled his nose against her cheek. “Now, Shepard. I promised I’d help you find someone,” Kaidan whispered innocently. Then he nipped her ear, shivering as she gasped. “And I intend to keep that promise.”

Shepard swallowed, turning her attention back to the people at the bar. “Okay, then. Let’s see, we have the washed out businessman who probably lost his investments in the war.” She sipped her drink. “I bet you the bartender’s going to cut him off any second.” By the way the man had just fallen from his stool, she was probably right.

“And there’s that lady. Still talking up that guy next to her, even though he’s leaving the moment he finishes his beer.”

Kaidan chuckled. “You’ve always had a way of reading people.” He rubbed her knee with his free hand. “But I think you might be missing the forest for the trees.”

Shepard snorted. “Oh really? Who, then? That inked chick who just wa--” Kaidan felt her shoulders straighten as she recognized the woman across the room. His eyes narrowed as he followed her gaze.

_Oh no._ Before he could stop her, Shepard had extracted herself from him and the booth, hobbling across the room with her cane. “Shepard, wait!” Kaidan followed close behind, thankful for once that she couldn’t outrun him in her condition.

Instead of going straight for her clone, Shepard stopped in front of the bartender, leaning in close. “Does that woman come here a lot?”

The bartender narrowed his eyes. “What’s it to you?”

“I might convince my boyfriend here to double your tip.” She slid her eyes in Kaidan’s direction, and back. “Or I could report you for serving alcohol to that 15 year old over there.” Shepard waved at said girl with an innocent smile.

The bartender’s eyes widened, and he cleared his throat as he gestured towards Shepard’s clone. “Yeah, she’s been here a few times.  Showed up the first time not long after the war. Don’t know her real name, but she always opens a tab under _Jane Doe._ ”

Shepard’s hands tightened into fists. “Jane _what?_ ”

It had been so long since Kaidan had heard that name in connection to Shepard that it took him a few seconds to recognize the problem.

“You heard me, lady.”

Kaidan remembered the first time he voiced Shepard’s first name in her presence. How she had silenced him with a kiss before he could voice all four letters. He hadn’t thought much of it. Shepard had always been more action than talk. It wasn’t until a few days later, during dinner, when he had tried it again that he had realized his mistake. Back then, her biotic amp hadn’t been deactivated, and her eyes had flashed blue. So had his glass.

“So she’s a regular, then.” Shepard’s fingers scratched the back of her neck. To some it might look like nervous tension, but Kaidan knew the real sensation. She was checking her amp for malfunction, itching to unleash that dark energy on anything and everything in her path. Kaidan gripped her other wrist, the tender one, just barely hard enough to grab her attention.

The bartender nodded. “Yeah. I wouldn’t mess with her, though. Rumor says she runs with the Tenth Street Reds.”

Shepard glanced at him, searching his eyes with her calculating gaze. Kaidan nearly breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe she would let this go.  And then she was moving again, dragging him along with her. “Shepard!” Kaidan hissed under his breath.

“Hey!” She shouted over her clone’s shoulder.

_Jane Doe_ snorted, slamming back a shot as she waved off the men and women flocked around her. She spun around, dangling the empty shot glass in her hand as she folded her arms. “Hey yourself.”

“We need to talk.” Shepard let go of Kaidan and pushed on Jane’s shoulder, leading her away from the bar and towards the booth.

Jane played along, chuckling as they went. “Why? I played nice. Haven’t been back to your place since.” She paused to wink at Kaidan. He rolled his eyes.

“That isn’t what this is about.” Shepard probably meant to shove her into a seat, but it came off as more of a nudge.

Jane flopped onto the upholstery, spreading her arms and legs wide. Despite everything that made Kaidan hate her, in spite of all she had done to the woman he loved, he felt his mouth go dry. She reminded him of Shepard in her early days on the SR1, cocky and ruthless, and full of life. Before the Normandy exploded. Before she….

“What is this about, then?” Jane smirked at him. “Your boyfriend want in on it too?”

“Hardly.” Kaidan snorted.

Shepard leaned forward, leaning on her good elbow. “ _Why_ are you using _my_ name?”

“Ha! Really? Is it _really_ still your name? You _never_ use it.”

Her mouth twisted as she snarled. “It was _my_ name _first_. And then I buried it. And I want it to stay that way.”

Jane’s eyes flitted back to the bar. “Too late.” And then she raised her chin, narrowing her eyes as she took Shepard’s anger in. Fed on it. Savored it. “If you want, I could remind everyone here that _you’re_ Jane Doe.” She snorted. “Or you _were_ , once.”

“Don’t. You. _Dare_.” Shepard’s arm pulled back for a vicious punch. Kaidan reached for her hand, his own flaring blue before he could stop himself. But he was too late to stop her.

Jane, on the other hand, seemed to see it coming. It was her biotics that stopped Shepard in her tracks. And then, to everyone’s surprise but hers, she kissed that trapped fist.

Shepard deflated like a balloon, swallowing as she watched. “What are you doing?”

“You still want me, don’t you , Shep?” Jane’s gaze slid over to him. “But your boyfriend doesn’t.” She smirked slowly, glancing between his legs. “Or does he?

“Hey! That doesn’t mean anything.” Kaidan shifted on his feet, unable to hide it from anyone that mattered.

Shepard’s eyes glanced at him, and over him slowly, confirming Jane’s story…and the sound of his voice. Finally, _finally_ , she pulled away from Jane, and allowed him to pull her up and out of the booth. “This isn’t over.”

“Of course not.” Jane smirked, punching some screens on her omni tool. “Call me when you want me to come over.”

“For the last _time_ , you are _not_ coming _over._ ” Kaidan shot back, leading Shepard away from the booth and out of the bar.

* * *

 

Inside the self-driving car, Shepard rubbed her face. Her sigh sank to the back seat. “Kaidan…I…I really let that get away from me, didn’t I?” She started to fold in on herself, as she always did when she was about to apologize.

God, did he hate to see her apologize. The way she beat herself up every time she did it. As if saving the planet and coming back from the dead weren’t big enough burdens. Shepard had to carry _him_ too. Sometimes, she would let him carry her instead. He yearned for those moments.

Kaidan shifted, pulling her face so her eyes met his. “First dates are always a shit show.” He slid his thumb across her cheek.

She sniggered. “Guess I really haven’t had that many. I mean, when did we finally have ours? Three years after we first hooked up?”

“Mm. That was a really good steak.”

 “Kaidan! I mean it. You’re…going to all this trouble and I’m…”

“Going to stop beating yourself up about it.” He kissed her other cheek. “We’ll find you someone. Together.”

And then she chewed her lip, already looking everywhere but his face. “I don’t think this is going to work, Kaidan.” He could see her trying to pull as far away as the car would allow

Nuzzling her nose with his, he whispered, “we’ve barely started.”

Shepard flinched. “And I still can’t get her out of my head. You saw me at the bar, Kaidan. All those people and _she’s_ the one I gravitated towards.” She laughed softly. “Guess I have a type.”

“Physical copies of your own person?” Kaidan grinned as she laughed again. Sometimes he’d watch old vids of her, security footage, anything that would showcase that laugh. He lived and breathed for that laugh.

Her eyes bored into his, a smirk forming on her lips. “Bad girls…and guys, really.”

“I am _not_ a bad guy!”

That smirked grew wider as she hefted her bad leg over his hips, and settled over his lap. “Uh huh. Is that what you told yourself as you seduced your commanding officer?”

“ _You_ seduced _me_.” His grin betrayed him.

“Uh huh. That’s not what I remember.” Shepard shifted her weight, settling more firmly on his hips. “From the moment we first set foot on the Citadel, you had eyes on me.”

Kaidan said nothing, though he felt his lips part slightly. There was nothing like being caught in her orbit.

She leaned closer, barely brushing her lips against his. Her lips stretched into a grin, as she remembered something. “I remember the look on your face when we left the consort. You were blushing,” Quirking her head, she added, “but you weren’t jealous. You had the largest shit-eating grin on your face.” She kissed his ear slowly. “You liked the thought of me and her together, didn’t you?”

“If only she let me watch.” Kaidan chuckled, groaning softly as she grinded against him. “You came out breathless, and flushed, and glowing like the sun. You grinned like you just ate a canary.”

Shepard laughed. “No wonder you thought I was into Liara.”

“I’m glad you weren’t.”Another kiss, this one firm, and just a little teasing. They glanced at the navigation panel at the same time. 15 minutes. Kaidan pulled up his omni tool, shorting out the security feed, and erasing the past few minutes. Maybe one day he’d stop to record the whole thing.

Shepard watched him and waited for the interface to vanish. Then she pounced on him, pinning his wrists to the back of the seat, on either side of his head. Their lips crashed together, and Shepard gasped. Kaidan took his chance then, slipping his tongue into her mouth. How he wanted to stay in that moment forever—but they only had fourteen minutes. Trailing his kisses down her jaw, Kaidan waited until he hit that spot where it met her neck, and then he watched her melt.

Flipping them over, Kaidan, activated his biotics, and slipped his hand underneath her skirt.

Shepard palmed his groin. “Mm.” She murmured against his lips in appreciation as she felt him harden. Her nose brushed the stubble on his cheek.

“God, Shepard.” Kaidan’s bones flared with heat as he felt her wetness soaking right through her underwear. He nipped her ear, whispering hoarsely. “Were you like this the whole time?”

“Ah...uh….you have that effect on me, Kaidan. Always—Nng--have.” She writhed under his touch.

“Mm.” He dragged her bottom lip between his teeth. “Was it just me this time?” Kaidan reached, holding her chin steady with his free hand, looking steadily into her eyes. “Or was it her, too?”

Shepard froze, swallowing as his fingers continued dance across her nub, teasing her core with ruthless efficiency. “I…” Her eyes widened, pleading as Kaidan’s fingers stopped in their tracks.

“You wish she was here, don’t you?” His hand pulled away, but his biotics simmered between them, brushing her skin. “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Shepard trembled, her good hand grasping his shoulder, as if she expected him to leave her right then and there.

If he was honest with himself, part of him wanted to. Sure, that clone had _looked_ like Shepard before, but she had none of the qualities that made Shepard beautiful. Cold calculation, anger unchecked, reckless fury. It was like seeing the woman he loved indoctrinated. And that line about Virmire? Carved Kaidan’s feelings about the clone in stone.

But right here? Right now? The way Shepard pined for that woman should have made his stomach churn. Instead it started boiling his insides. His biotics threatened to overload the skycar’s interface, and he was just barely warming up. Kaidan’s hand trembled as he grabbed her face for a searing kiss.

Shepard’s hand wound into the hair on the name of his neck, pulling him closer as her limited strength would allow. Kaidan drank in her moan as he undid his pants. He didn’t dare look at the clock now. He slipped a finger inside her core, grinning as he gathered her juices and slicked his cock. Pausing as he always did, he took in the sight of her—chest heaving, cheeks flushed as red as her the stripe on her old uniform, sweat shimmering on her hairline.

“Shepard.” He groaned as he sank into her, feeling her warm envelop him like a black hole. His biotics flared then, washing down their bodies in waves.

“Kaidan!” Her skirt rode up her thighs, and stuck to her damp skin underneath her chest. Her hips rolled into his, her fingernails digging into the skin on his neck. “Nng.”

The skycar dipped to one side as it made a sharp turn, and his cock found an exquisite new angle. Kaidan grinned as Shepard arched into him. When the car righted itself, he used his biotics to keep them there, pounding into her as much as the oscillation would allow. His hand wound itself into her hair as she tightened around him, and he came not long after.

_Ding!_ The skycar’s door hissed as it slid open. It was a mess of limbs, fingers pulling fabric down to more modest places. Laughter between ragged breaths. The two of them ducking out of the car like wayward teenagers. Only later did Kaidan realized he had forgotten to zip up his fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that are wondering—yes this is the same Jane Shepard that appears in Never Meet Your Heroes. That fic obviously isn’t necessary to appreciate the smutty goodness in this, but it touches more on her back story if you’re interested. Also! I have Tumblr. Mostly I just reblog stuff that would make my ancestors blush. Sometimes I post original rants and musings. You can find it here: http://forlornmelody.tumblr.com


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane drops in on Shepard's physical therapy session, and Kaidan gets a very good and a very bad idea.

Kaidan leaned his forehead against the glass pane. Every fiber of his being wanted to be on the other side, but he’d learned by now that Shepard had to do her physical therapy on her own. Shepard would ream him if he stepped through the door connecting the waiting room to the gym, but how he hated just standing there. The physical therapist slowly edged Shepard across the room, doing his best to hold her upright. Shepard’s weight kept keening to the right every time she moved her left leg. With her back turned, Kadian couldn’t see the frustration in her eyes. He couldn’t hear her swear, either—he didn’t need to. Every fiber in Shepard’s body just _vibrated_ with it.

“Is she always this pitiful?” Jane stepped up next to him, leaning her side against the glass. One foot hooked around her other ankle and she folded her arms.

“Are you always this rude?” Kaidan watched her through the corner of his eye. He didn’t see a weapon on her, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have one tucked away somewhere.

Jane shrugged, eyeing him up and down without a hint of subtlety.

“Mind telling me why you’ve been following Shepard around?”

Her eyes widened, but she quickly masked her surprise in an uncanny Shepard-like fashion.  She huffed. “I have better things to do than—“

Kaidan looked at her fully, smirking. “You know I’m a Council Spectre, right? I’ve had the Alliance security systems tracking you for the past week.”

He watched Jane stiffen, before she glared at him. “Creep.”

This time, Kaidan shrugged. “Had to make sure you weren’t a threat.”

Jane leaned closer, throwing a glance Shepard’s way as she whispered, “Last I checked fucking your girlfriend wasn’t a crime.” She grabbed his left hand. “Speaking of which—shouldn’t Shepard be your _fiancé_ by now? You’d think nearly losing her a second time would make an honest m—“

Kaidan’s elbow bumped hers as he pinched his nose. “What do you want, Jane?”

He felt her breath ghosting against his lips as he dragged her eyes from his toes to his eyes. “I want a lot of things, Alenko.”

Letting her tone slip past him, Kaidan looked over at Shepard, as a very, _very_ bad idea took root in his brain. He’d always been open to something like this, and knew it probably would happen eventually. Shepard and Kaidan had always been very heh, _driven_ individuals, in and out of bed. Their careers kept them busy, and now after the war, his career often kept them apart. Kaidan just hadn’t thought it would happen like this, especially not with the woman who had sealed them in a vault and left them to die.

Kaidan pushed away from the glass. “Tell you what.” He pulled up his omni tool interface. “You want Shepard that badly?” Typing in a short message, Kaidan watched Jane look up at him. “Join me for lunch.” A second later, he sent the message to Shepard’s omni tool. 

“What?” Jane asked softly.

A beat.

Through the glass, Shepard all but collapsed. “WHAT!?”

Kaidan grinned through the glass at her, blowing her a kiss. Then he hooked his arm in Jane’s and whisked her off.

 

_From: KAlenko_

_To: JShepard_

_Subject: Catch you later_

_Hey Shepard—_

_Heading out to lunch with Jane. I’ll be back to pick you up after your session._

_Have fun!_

_\--K_

_PS: I love you._

 

* * *

 

“So.” Kaidan took a seat across from Jane at a nearby café.

Jane glanced at the menu in front of her, finally looking up at him. “What?”

“How’d you survive that fall?” Kaidan punched in an order for his favorite lager and a nice steak. First dates were always better with steak. Was this a date?

“C-Sec caught me.” She smirked punching in her own order. “Mistook me for the real thing.”

Kaidan snorted in spite of himself. “How long before they found you out?” He set his menu aside, watching her do the same.

Jane’s voice lowered into a whisper. “They didn’t.”

“Wait, what?” Kaidan sat up, with his eyes narrowed.

Smirking, Jane replied. “Mmhm. They sent me to a nearby hospital to get patched up. Priority, they said.”

“But the Spectre access codes!”

“Were never reset after our…rendezvous.” Jane sipped her Bloody Mary, twirling her straw around the glass.

Kaidan sat back, running his thumb across the label of his bottle. “We never had the chance to.” He looked at the label, or rather, he looked _through_ it. “The moment the Normandy was ready, we running after Cerberus and the Catalyst.”

Jane nodded. “You should probably look into that. Makes getting in and out of Alliance storehouses that much easier.”

“Is that why you’ve been following her? Making sure she doesn’t tip them off about you?” Kaidan cut into his steak, though he felt decidedly less hungry.

Jane dipped her chicken into a cup of teriyaki. Shepard avoided the stuff. Too much of it had pineapple. Not because of an allergy, but Shepard swore she could taste it in everything. “Why are you asking me all this?” She licked her lips. “Have you changed your mind about me since the other night?” Her shoe nudged his under the table.

“Ha, no.” Kaidan pulled his feet back, out of her reach. “Don’t get me wrong. You’re very easy on the eyes.”

“You mean I look just like her.” Jane snorted.

Kaidan cocked his head. “Not so much, anymore.” His eyes slid down her slowly, though his body didn’t stir at what he saw. “Your hair is longer. Your skin is covered in tattoos.” He leaned forward. “And your voice…it’s always been deeper than hers. I thought at first that you had just shouted yourself hoarse, but it always sounds like that, doesn’t it?”

Jane swallowed, leaning away from him. She brought her drink to her lips, studying his steak a little too closely. “I don’t get you, Alenko.”

“What do you mean?”

Shaking her head, Jane took a nice, long gulp. “At the bar, I saw your… _major_ standing at _attention_.” She glanced at his crotch pointedly. “And now? Nothing.” Jane frowned. “Most guys would be jumping into my pants at this point.”

Kaidan coughed. “I told you that didn’t mean anything.”

“Usually an errection means you want to fuck, Alenko.” Seeing his fists tighten, Jane’s smirk vanished. “Was it something I said?”

Sighing, Kaidan rubbed his face. He took a long pull from his beer. “Ever hear of asexuality?”

Jane set her fork down. “You mean, like plants?”

“Ha.” Kaidan rolled his eyes. “Heard that joke more than once. No.” He took a steadying breath. “It’s the lack of sexual attraction.”

Quirking an eyebrow at him, Jane said nothing.

“Now…I’m not strictly _ace_ , but I don’t develop…ahem, _desire_ , for anyone unless we’re already really, _really_ good friends.” He picked at the label. “Unless we have a deep, emotional connection.”

Jane nodded once. “And we’re not exactly friends.”

“Doesn’t help that the first time we met you were trying to _kill_ me, and my girlfriend.”

“For the love of god! I’m not trying to kill _either_ of you, not anymore. If I wanted to, she would be dead already.”

Kaidan nearly shot back, and realized she was right. Even with all the security feeds in the world, help wouldn’t get there in time once someone had already broken in. “What do you want, then? Why’d you follow us to Earth?”

Staring at her plate, Jane didn’t answer at first. “After the Reapers died,” she shrugged, “what else was there?” Kaidan could barely hear her at the end.

“You wanted to make sure she was okay.”

Jane looked at him, then stood up. “I should go.”

Unable to help his grin, Kaidan pulled up his omni tool. “You free Friday at 18:00?”

“Sure. Why?”

Kaidan stood up too, holding out his hand. “How would you feel about having an audience next time you visit my girlfriend?”

Jane’s mouth dropped open. “An audience?... _You!?”_

Kaidan grinned.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of smut in this chapter. (I'll make up for it next chapter, I promise!)
> 
> Inserting my own sexuality (and my headcanon about Kaidan) was super intimidating. Hopefully it seemed organic and not too pedantic. 
> 
> I'm not usually one to beg for feedback, but I'd really like to hear your thoughts on this one. :) Until next time.


	5. Casbin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane accepts Kaidan's invitation. Shepard lays down some ground rules. Kaidan isn't sure what to make of his feelings. 
> 
> VERY NSFW.

“Shepard, you’re going to wear holes in our carpet.”Kaidan watched her, leaning against their display case with his arms folded. His eyes followed her each step while his lips quirked in amusement.

“Can’t help it.” It took a great deal more effort to pace like this, when only half her body wanted to cooperate. Shepard leaned heavily on her right side, bracing against her cane as she hobbled from one side of the living room to the other, and back. “I need to clear my head.”

Kaidan moved towards her, rubbing his thumbs in small circles against her shoulders. “Relax,” he said softly. “You’re going to wear yourself--” Shepard stiffened at that, cutting him short.

“Don’t.” She said it softly, too, but her word had more bite to it. A warning.

“Sorry.” Kaidan kissed her forehead. “I am proud of you, you know that?”

And there he went again, disarming her defenses and laying her bare with the lightest touch and phrase. Shepard flushed. “You sure about this, Kaidan?”

A deep, throaty chuckle—the kind that sent her blood pooling to her hips. “Course I am. It was my idea, remember?” His hand brushed her cheek, turning her head to meet his amber eyes.

“Doing _this—_ whatever it is, was your idea, yeah. But doing this with _her_? Mine.” And there went her nerves, churning in her stomach. What if Kaidan was only doing this for Shepard? What if was too much? What if it broke apart their already frayed relationship? Shepard knew she wasn’t easy on him. Her fatigue and half paralyzed body, her broken mind. God, and it wasn’t like the war hadn’t affected him either. More than anything, Shepard wanted to be there for Kaidan and half the time she felt like a shell of her former self. He deserved so much more.

Kaidan’s left hand brushed her arm, squeezing it gently. “Hey. You still with me?” His right thumb pressed into her bottom lip.

“Yeah.” Shepard swallowed, meditating on the lines around his eyes. Had she caused them? Was she aging him at an ever fast—

“Shepard.” He slid his hand into her hair, massaging her scalp. “Stay with me.” He sighed softly.

“I’m trying, Kaidan. _Jesus_ , I’m trying so hard.” She pressed her forehead into his.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Kaidan scraped his nails against her scalp, sending shivers down her spine.

Shepard closed her eyes, grounding herself in his touch. The words were caught in her throat. She took a couple deep breaths and forced them out. “I don’t want to hurt you, Kaidan.” Her throat threatened to close in on itself. “Not again.”

His lips met hers, gently. She loved that about him. Kaidan never assumed she wanted his affection. He asked, sometimes with a word, other times with a hesitant touch. “This is different, remember? We’re doing it together. Like a team.”

She managed a small laugh. “A three point ground squad?”

“Mmhm. You’ll be on point. I’ll be watching your six. She’ll be doing the flanking maneuvers.” His eyebrows waggled at that.

“God. This sounds like a cheesy romance vid.” She brushed his cheek with her nose, pulling him in for a tighter hug.

“Really? I was thinking it sounded like something from Joker’s personal library.” They both laughed at that.

The doorbell rang. Shepard swallowed hard, releasing Kaidan. Jane stood on the other side of the door. “You sure about this?” She glanced at Kaidan, squeezing his hand.

“You aren’t going to lose me, Shep. I promise.” He lifted her hand up, kissing her knuckles. “Let’s welcome her together, shall we?”

“Okay.” A breath. Kaidan squeezed her hand. “Okay.”

Shepard opened the door. “Hey Jane.”

Jane looked at Kaidan first, a quick once over, and then let her gaze settle on Shepard. It was different this time, more calculating, as if she questioned Shepard’s mere existence in this apartment. If Shepard were honest with herself, she’d say it reminded her of their time in the Archives.

“Hey yourself.” Jane pushed her way inside, flopping on a barstool chair next to the counter. She sat in it backwards, folding her arms over the back.

Shepard took a breath. Then she closed the door behind her and Kaidan, and locked it. Walking over to the couch across the room from Jane, Shepard keyed some quick commands into her omni tool. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Kaidan walked around the counter, opening the fridge. “We have whiskey, we have beer….and…. _more_ beer. Oh! And tap water. We really need to go shopping, Shepard.”

Jane looked over her shoulder at Kaidan’s offerings. “Beer’s fine.”

“Lager? Red Ale? IPA? Chocolate stout?”

Jane made a face. “Jesus…the stout, I guess.”

“Don’t mind him. Craft beer is one of his favorite hobbies.” Shepard keyed one last command into her omni tool while Kaidan popped the caps off three bottles. “There. Now, if you both will turn your attention to the screen.”

“A slide show?” Jane blinked at the screen. “Really?”

“I like to show up prepared.” Shepard set her glass of whiskey aside. “Now. Have you participated in threesomes before?”

Jane snorted. “A couple times, yeah. You?”

Both Kaidan and Shepard blushed as red as her hair. Kaidan shook his head immediately, and Shepard followed a second later. “This is our first.”

Rolling her eyes, Jane took a swig of her beer. “You two are so vanilla.”

“Ha! No we aren’t.” Kaidan slugged an arm around Shepard, squeezing gently. Shepard felt her cheeks flare even hotter.

“Oh yeah? Which kinks?”

Shepard cleared her throat, advancing to the next slide. It revealed a long check list, with the appropriate (inappropriate?) boxes checked. “These green boxes are our favorites, or things we’d love to try. Yellow stands for one’s one or both of us aren’t crazy about, but are willing to try if they’re your greens. Red, obviously, are not going to happen. Ever.”

“Aww, no breath play for you, Shepard?”

Shepard ignored her, and pressed one key on her omni tool. “You should be keyed in now. Go ahead and mark the next column of boxes as they pertain to you.”

Kaidan straightened up a little, his grip tightening as he read over Jane’s selections. Shepard waited for Jane to nod, and then had the computer make a master list of their favorites. A shiver went down her spine as she read the list. Her mind spun, but she shook it off. “Now that _that’s_ out of the way. Some ground rules.”

“Joy.” Jane set her bottle aside, feigning coy, but Shepard saw the smile in the corner of her lips.

“No touching Kaidan unless he initiates.”

“Hands off, got it.”

“Our safe word is Casbin.”

“Mm. _Council protected_ , huh?”

Kaidan snickered at that one.

Shepard took a deep breath. “Lastly, no…sexual activity without Alenko watching. Whether it’s in person or over the extranet.”

Jane set her beer aside. “Noted, _Commander_.” She slunk over to Shepard, stopping mere inches away from her face. Shepard swallowed hard, her eyes darting over at Kaidan, searching his face for any signs of doubt.

Kaidan smiled back at her, squeezing her shoulder a final time. Taking a deep breath, Shepard tried to settle the butterflies in her stomach. Jane leaned closer, brushing her lips against hers. Shepard froze.

Jerking away from her, Jane snapped. “Jesus, Shepard. What’s your problem? Only want it when it’s bad for you?”

Shepard flinched. “No, it’s---it felt great. I just…” _Damnit_ , where were her words when she needed them? Blood rushed to her cheeks as her heart hammered between her ears. Faintly Shepard heard the thud of Kaidan’s boots as he came closer. His hand brushed her chin, tilting her head up with the lightest touch. His lips met hers, kissing her in that firm, focused way he always did. Like he never did anything without purpose.

His kiss felt like breathing again after holding her breath underwater.  Kaidan’s hand rubbed her lower back in slow circles. He parted for air, his eyes dark with hunger. “I would never lie to you, Shepard. When I said I wanted this, I _meant_ it.” She felt his hand tremble against her skin. “You have no idea how you looked when you came undone in her hands. It was so beautiful, even through the security feeds. I can only imagine how it would look in person.”

Shepard saw Kaidan’s lips parted with thirst, parched like a man who just arrived at a desert oasis. She melted at the ache in his voice. “I love you,” she said as she crashed in for another kiss. Kaidan’s hands were everywhere, slipping and sliding under her clothes, over the goosebumps in her skin, his touch like fire, his lips like molten rock. Only when Jane kissed her shoulder did Shepard remember her clone standing right next to them.

A spark jumped across her skin, whether it was biotic or in her head, Shepard couldn’t tell. The three of them paused, and Jane and Kaidan made eye contact across Shepard’s collar bone. “Uh…guys? What’s going-- _oh_.”

Jane nipped her ear lobe while Kaidan paid careful attention to the space where Shepard’s neck met her shoulders. A gasp escaped Shepard’s lips. Somehow she never imagined her night turning out quite like this. Kaidan sank his teeth into the skin of her left shoulder while Jane’s tongue traveled along the ridge of Shepard’s right ear. She traced the lines of the muscles in Shepard’s arm with her fingers, following with her lips. Kaidan’s mouth found the follow of Shepard’s throat. Her knees wobbled when Jane kissed the inside of her wrist. “Mm. Couch or bed. Take your—pick.”

Jane grinned. “Couch it is, _Commander_.” She punctuated the last word with a small shove.

Shepard half-stumbled, half sank into the cushions. Her breath ran ragged as Jane sat in her lap. The couch shifted as Kaidan settled on one of the arms. He looked as flushed as she felt. “Liking the view, Major?”

“Mmhm.” Kaidan nodded, then smirked at Jane. “Don’t you think she’s wearing too many clothes?”

“I like the way you think, Alenko.” And just like that, Jane’s fingers were at the hem of Shepard’s tank top, lifting it over her head.

Shepard ducked her head, catching Jane’s lips with her own. She drank her in, letting her good hand slip across her clone’s back, tracing the familiar muscles. Despite her strongest will to move her other hand toward Kaidan, it wouldn’t budge.

Jane dragged her lips down Shepard’s jaw, and her neck, mirroring the path Kaidan had taken earlier. Her hands pulled Shepard against her chest, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra. Shepard shivered, slipping her hand beneath Jane’s t-shirt, even underneath her bra. She searched Jane’s eyes as she felt up her chest. Would she appreciate this more or less?

Then Jane kissed her again, open mouthed. Shepard slid her tongue along hers, pushing up her shirt as best she could. Jane broke for air, pulling the shirt and bra off in one movement. Sitting back against the couch cushions, Shepard traced her skin with her eyes and fingers. She couldn’t remember the last time her own skin was that pristine. Maybe never? Life on the streets had never been gentle.

“Like what you see?” Jane kissed her again, sucking Shepard’s bottom lip with a _pop_.

“More than you realize.” Shepard glanced shyly over at Kaidan, watching him fidget in his awkward spot on the couch arm. She kissed down Jane’s chin, then her neck, letting her teeth graze her skin. She shivered at the moan, remembering vividly the first time she had heard it. Her wandering fingers slipped down Jane’s carved abdomen to the button of her jeans.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Jane chuckled, snatching another kiss, this one wet and sloppy, leaving both of them gasping for air as they kissed over and over again. Shepard’s fingers eased Jane’s jeans over her ass, skimming her skin, and then the couch jerked beneath them. Jumping slightly, Shepard glanced over, to see Kaidan half-fallen off the side.

Kaidan cleared his throat. “Don’t mind me.”

Shepard couldn’t help but notice the bulge pressing at the edge of his jeans. “You uh…might want to take care of that, Kaidan.” She glanced over at Jane, asking for permission.

Jane shrugged, sliding her jeans the rest of the way off. “Whatever floats your boat, Boy Scout.” She returned to Shepard’s lap, deftly taking care of her jeans. Wetting her bottom lip, Jane returned to Shepard’s lap, smirking at Kaidan as she ground her groin against Shepard’s through their underwear.

“Shit.” Shepard swallowed hard, her fingers fumbling at the straps of Jane’s thong. “That feels so good.”

A breathy chuckle against her ear, as if Jane were whispering, but really, it was loud enough for the three of them to hear. “Been a while since you had pussy, Shepard?” She grinded harder, longer, making the fabric between them wet.

Shepard couldn’t tell which of them had moistened the fabric more. “ _Yes._ ” The word came out strangled against Jane’s lips. “You feel so good.”

Jane turned Shepard, dipping her down into the seat of the couch, so that her head lay in Kaidan’s lap. “This? This is nothing. You just wait.” She grazed her teeth against Shepard’s throat, pulling her briefs down her thighs. Glancing up at Kaidan, she dipped her thigh between Shepard’s legs. “Let’s show the Boy Scout how to _really_ pleasure a girl, yeah?”

Shepard meant to say something snarky in response, but her eyes met Kaidan’s. She could feel the heat in his thighs, the tension in his muscles, the subtle shift as he attempted to _discreetly_ jerk himself off. Always a gentleman, that one. “How’re you doin’, there, Major?” Her fingers on her right hand trailed down Jane’s thighs.

“I’m—I’m doing grea—“

Shepard’s moan cut him off--Jane had two fingers tracing circles around Shepard’s clit.

“You like that, Shepard?” Jane’s lips met hers as she circled faster, pressing just a little more firmly each time. Soon enough her fingertips began to slip along her skin, soaked with Shepard’s desire. “Do you want this?” She pulled her hand away, holding the fingers up to Shepard’s nose.

Shepard licked her lips, squirming slightly. Kaidan’s knuckles bumped against her temple.

“Tell me.”

Shepard swallowed hard. Her mouth felt dry.

“Out loud, Shepard.”

“I—I want….” Heat flared in her cheeks. It was one thing to tell Kaidan things when they were alone. But to tell another person in front of him? Her clit pulsed between her legs. “I want your fingers inside me.”

Jane leaned close, leaning in such a way to avoid brushing up against Kaidan. She whispered against Shepard’s ear. “If you insist.” Reaching down between Shepard’s legs, Jane traced the edges of her swollen lips with her forefinger, before dipping it inside. “Do you want more?” She beckoned with that finger.

“ _Yes_.” Shepard moaned softly. She reached up, pulling Jane into a ragged kiss. The finger moved faster inside her core, and Jane’s thumb pressed against her clit. Kissing Jane harder, Shepard hardly noticed her own fingers wandering from Jane’s  scalp down her neck to her amp port.

The finger inside Shepard jerked as Jane gasped. Smiling, Jane whispered against her lips. “Trying to make me flare, Shepard?” Kaidan chuckled, though Shepard heard the strain in him too.

“Maybe…maybe I am.” Shepard laughed, mimicking the motions Jane had made against her clit earlier. “Is it working?”

“It’s definitely working on me.” Kaidan murmured, sending a soft buzz across her shoulders. They laughed together.

Jane quirked an eyebrow. “You’re going to have to try a lot harder than that. But I’ll humor you.” Her eyes shimmered blue as she sheathed herself in a light biotic field from head to toe, all the way to her finger tips. The scent of eezo, like the ground after first rainfall, filled the room. Shepard held onto Jane tightly as her walls clenched within her, muffling her moans into Jane’s shoulder.

Kaidan cleared his throat. “I uh…I’ll be right back.” He slid off the couch, ducking away to the bathroom.

Shepard watched him, working on catching her breath. “Did he…?”

Chuckling, Jane washed her hands in the kitchen sink. “He sure did. You’re lucky you sat up as you started to come. Otherwise it’d be all over your hair.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Shepard stretched out languidly along the full length of the couch, winking at Kaidan as he returned from the bathroom. “So…”

“What?” Jane dried off her hands, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Shepard’s hear t raced as she searched for words. She drew circles on couch arm, knowing exactly what she wanted, but couldn’t bring herself to say. Why? It wasn’t like this was her first time. Jane wanted her too, and yet…

* * *

 

Kaidan leaned against the back of the couch, watching Shepard closely. He could see the heat in her eyes, and the way her gaze wavered as she squirmed against the cushions. It was a sight few others ever saw—when Commander Shepard let her guard down. She wanted something from Jane. He could tell. Leaning over the couch, Kaidan let his voice drop low. “Tell her what you want, Shepard.”

Shepard shivered, glancing at him, before returning her gaze to Jane. Her cheeks flushed. “I…I want to eat you out.”

Jane stared at her for a second, just long enough to make Shepard hesitate, before she grinned slowly. “And how exactly do you want that to happen?” She sauntered over to Shepard, breathing hotly against her lips.

Breathing her in, Shepard melted against the couch. She closed her eyes, before snapping them back open. Her next words came out in a whisper. “I want you to sit on my face.” Shepard’s toes curled as she said it, and Kaidan’s knees turned into jelly.

“Hungry, Shepard?” Jane crawled over Shepard, putting her knees on either side of Shepard’s face. She held on to the back of the couch with her left hand, and caressed Shepard’s face with the other. “Ready, Commander?”

Kaidan saw goosebumps on Jane’s back, but it didn’t have the effect that Shepard’s did. The heat between his legs cooled suddenly as he realized he couldn’t see Shepard’s reaction at all. He scratched the back of his neck, fighting panic. What if they noticed? What if it ruined the moment? _Get a grip on yourself, Kaidan._ This night wasn’t just about him and his needs. It was about Shepard, too.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Jane cried as Shepard made what sounded like sucking noises on her clit. It gave Kaidan an idea.

He curled on the far end of the couch, with his feet against the arm of it. Kaidan gently moved Shepard’s left leg over the side of his head, so that he crouched between them. The smell of her arousal washed over him, and he groaned against her skin.

“Mmph-an?” Shepard mumbled into Jane’s core.

Kaidan chuckled. “Don’t worry, Shepard, I have you covered. He wetted his tongue and got to work.

“ _Yes!_ ” Jane moaned, rocking slightly against Shepard’s face. Shepard herself jerked against Kaidan’s touch, moaning into Jane’s skin. Her hands flailed around Jane’s thighs, too distracted to find a place to stay. Her juices slid around his tongue, and he murmured in satisfaction. The moans echoed through his lover and through hers, and Kaidan melted between Shepard’s thighs.

“You taste so good, Shepard,” Kaidan said as between long, lingering laps. He grinned into Shepard mimicking the maneuver she was pulling on Jane, even adding his fingers for good measure.

Shepard swore into Jane, gasping for air. “Nng.”

Jane gripped her head with her right hand. “Don’t you dare stop, Shepard. I’m—fuck. I’m so close.”

Kaidan smirked as he flared, sending tiny biotic pulses in waves against Shepard’s body. She screamed as her hips arched into his face, and he felt her walls clamp down on his fingers. Jane gasped, swearing colorfully, as she rode Shepard’s face to her finish.

Sitting back, Kaidan wiped his face. Jane rolled off the couch, grabbing her clothes on the way to the bathroom. Stretching languidly, Shepard bumped him with her ankle. They made eye contact, and Shepard blushed. “That was…”

Swallowing, Kaidan answered. “Yeah.” He had no words for how lovely she looked in that moment. It made him want to…”Shepard?”

“Yeah?” She sat up, not hearing the sound of the toilet flushing or the sink running after.

“I…” Kaidan pulled her into a kiss, holding her head against his. Belatedly he wondered if he should have given her some sort warning, and then her lips parted. He trembled as he drank her in. Something about her mouth—it made him flush with heat. “Fuck. You taste so…”

The front door clicked behind Jane, leaving them alone. Kaidan eyes widened as the gears turned in his brain. _Shit_.  

Shepard laughed. “I love it when you swear like that.” When Kaidan didn’t respond, she softened, touching his face. “Kaidan?” Her thumb brushed his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“N-nothing.” God, he was blushing like some teenager. “Jane…” Kaidan bit his lip. Shyly, he met her eyes, bumping his nose against hers. “I…it’s just that.”

She nuzzled him. “Out with it, Kaidan.”

“I can taste her on you. Jane, I mean.”

Shepard pulled back, searching his eyes. “Oh.” She deflated, picking at a freckle on her knee. “We don’t have to do this again, Kaidan. I’m sorr—”

“No! I…I like it.” He blinked, listening to the words coming out of his mouth. “I’m not really sure why.” It had to be the leftover endorphins from his orgasm. That had to be it.

“Oh.” She dared to smile a little, squeezing his hand. “Maybe we should give you some time to process, yeah?”

He kissed her again, gently this time. “I’d like that.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my first time writing a threesome in long form. I was originally was going to make it more of a cuckolding thing, but I decided that kink didn't really fit these characters. So now it's basic voyeurism and...tag teaming? Flanking maneuvers?
> 
> I have far more respect for people who write good poly fics and threesome scenes after writing this. It's like choreographing a dance. Or herding cats. 
> 
> More Jane Doe developments incoming. Possibly some appearances from the Reds. And of course, more smut.


End file.
